1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a casing, in particular, to a card fixing structure which is easily to be assembled or disassembled and has a lower manufacturing cost.
2. Related Art
Servers are a kind of computers having quicker operation speed and superior functions. A server has a plurality of cards therein for providing operation, audio-visual, and other relevant electronic functions. The cards rely on the chips disposed thereon to offer corresponding performances. However, the chips when operating may generate greater heat, which will damage the chips. In order to prevent overheating of the chips, the temperature needs to be lowered properly.
A conventional heat dispersal method disposes a plurality of air deflectors in the server, for guiding the cooled air from a fan to the chip, thereby cooling the chip to avoid overheating the chip.
The air deflector structure only provides an air guide function, and the air deflector is not in physical contact with the card. Therefore, the card needs a large number of fixing members, such as screws, flat springs, or fixing strap, so as to be fixed in the server.
Additionally, the use of a large number of fixing members means a large quantity of manpower consumption, resulting in a higher manufacturing cost, which goes against the purpose of reducing the production cost. Further, when the card needs repair or replacement, the fixing members must be first disassembled for the convenience of replacing or expanding the card, and after the repair or replacement, the disassembled fixing members must be assembled one by one, which is inconvenient in use.